So You Won't Break My Heart Anymore
by thorny21
Summary: Shikamaru notices something is different with Ino. Now he can't find her. What's going on? I do not own Naruto, only the story plot. As always please R&R!


Everyone was gathered at the barbeque place. Asuma, Choji and Shikamaru were already seated, waiting for the fourth member of their team to show up. They waited for over two hours and still she didn't show.

"Where is Ino?" asked Asuma.

"She should have been here by now." remarked Choji. Shikamaru stayed quiet thinking. "_Ino has been acting strange lately. More cold and distant. I wonder what is going on with her?_" he thought. Asuma brought him out of his thoughts.

"Maybe someone should go look for her. You know, make sure she is alright?" he asked.

"It's troublesome, but I will do it." said Shikamaru. Asuma nodded. Shikamaru stood up and walked out of the restaurant to search for his friend.

Shikamaru went to Ino's home first. He knocked on the door and waited. Quiet footsteps were heard coming towards him. The door opened and there stood Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's father.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Ino. She was supposed to meet us for barbeque two hours ago. Is she here?" asked Shikamaru.

"No, she left a while ago. If she comes home I will tell her you stopped by." said Inoichi.

"Thanks, Yamanaka-san." said Shikamaru. Inoichi closed the door and Shikamaru walked away to continue his search. "_Maybe she is with Sakura?_" he thought to himself heading towards Sakura's home. Upon reaching her home,

he noticed no lights were on. No one was home. "_I will try the hospital. Sakura might be working._" On his way to the hospital, he ran into Naruto and Hinata.

"Naruto! Hinata! Have you seen Ino anywhere?" he yelled. They looked at him and shook their heads.

"Ano..sorry Shikamaru. I haven't seen her since earlier today." said Hinata. Naruto nodded.

"Last time I saw her she said something about meeting you tonight." he said. Shikamaru thanked them and went on his way. At the hospital, he found Sakura tending to a patient. He remained in the hall until she was finished.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Have you seen Ino? I can't find her and she was supposed to meet up with us a couple hours ago." said Shikamaru.

"Gomen, Shikamaru. I've been here almost all day." said Sakura.

"Oh, ok. I will keep looking. Bye." said Shikamaru.

"Bye." said Sakura returning to her rounds. Shikamaru left the hospital and walked around the village, hoping to spot her. "_Why? Why was Ino acting so strange lately? We used to be so close, but now she keeps pushing me _

_away._" He shook his head and headed to hokage tower to see Tsunade.

"Shikamaru, come in." said Tsunade. Shikamaru walked into her office and sat at the lone empty chair in front of her desk.

"What can I do for you?" asked Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade. I'm worried about Ino. She was supposed to meet me and the rest of the team for dinner but she never showed up. I can't find her. She's not at home. Naruto and Hinata haven't seen her since earlier today and

Sakura hasn't seen her at all." explained Shikamaru.

"I see. Has she been acting different lately?" asked Tsunade.

"Different? Well yeah. She's been acting strange lately. When we are alone she won't look at me. We used to just hang out and watch the clouds together, but lately..."said Shikamaru.

"Lately what?" pressed Tsunade.

"Lately she seems to be avoiding me. We don't hang out together like we used to. I don't know what to do about it. I try to talk to her but she pushes me away. I don't understand why she is doing this." said Shikamaru.

"Keep looking for her. Maybe she will tell you when you find her." said Tsunade.

"Hm. Maybe." said Shikamaru. He stood up and bowed. Straightening up, he turned and walked out of the office.

The sun was sinking low on the horizon. There was a myriad of golden hues across the sky tainting the clouds orange and pink. A cool wind blew gently through the trees. Shikamaru wandered around the village still searching for

Ino.

Occasionally he would bump into one of the other rookie 9 but they all said the same thing, "We haven't seen her." Growling in frustration, Shikamaru headed up to the hill that he and Ino would lay on and watch the clouds pass by.

The hill overlooked the entire village. As he got closer, he could hear the sound of someone crying softly. Hurrying towards the sound, he found Ino sitting up against a tree.

"Ino? What's wrong?" he asked. Ino turned to him with dull lifeless eyes. She did not say a word.

"Ino? Why are you crying?" asked Shikamaru. She still said nothing. She just sat there and watched him. Shikamaru went closer to her and knelt down in front of her. He reached his hand out to wipe away her tears. She flinched

and pulled back.

When she flinched she moved just enough for Shikamaru to see blood dripping onto the ground. Each drop added to the steadily growing pool already on the ground. Shikamaru gasped. "Ino!" he yelled. He grabbed her hands and

pulled them out to him. As he did, Ino's eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped forward.

"Ino? Ino! Why did you do this? What were you thinking?" asked Shikamaru tears in his eyes. He sat down and pulled her into his lap.

Rocking her gently, he kept asking her, "Why?" Ino began to stir in his arms. Shikamaru looked down at her face.

"Ino, why?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't expect you to understand. I just couldn't do it any longer. I'm not strong enough." said Ino.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shikamaru softly. Ino looked into his eyes and gave a small smile.

"I saw you with her today." said Ino.

"Her? You mean Temari?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes. I was walking through the park and I saw you together. I..watched you as you knelt in front of her. I couldn't stand to watch so I ran away." said Ino.

"I...I don't...understand. What does this have to do with anything?" said Shikamaru. Ino began to shake in his arms.

"Shika..I'm getting cold." said Ino.

"Hang on, Ino. I will get you to the hospital." said Shikamaru.

"No, Shika. Just hold me for a while." said Ino.

"Ino, if I don't get help you'll die!" yelled Shikamaru.

"It's easier this way. I can't go on like this. It hurts too much." said Ino.

"What hurts? Ino, please tell me!" pleaded Shikamaru.

"Shika, I love you. I always have." said Ino.

"Then why? If you love me then why did you do this?" asked Shikamaru.

"I saw you. I know you asked Temari to marry you." said Ino faintly.

"But..Ino." said Shikamaru. Ino began to close her eyes.

"Ino please stay with me!" said Shikamaru. Ino opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Why? Why did you have to do this?" asked Shikamaru.

"So you won't break my heart anymore." said Ino closing her eyes and going limp.

"Ino? Ino! Wake up! Please wake up!" Shikamaru cried. He stood up and held her in his arms.

"Ino, you baka! Temari was helping me. I was practicing proposing to you with her. I love you." he sobbed.


End file.
